Juntos
by nana-2093
Summary: La historia trata sobre Sasuke y Sakura y llega al punto de mostrar su vida como conyugues y padres, tambien hay pequeñas muestras de otras parejas. Bueno esto no es un resumen, realmente no se que decirles, asi que solo los invito a leer. atencion: lemon
1. Un comienzo

Hola, bueno he vuelto, siento mucho a todos los que querían mis historias anteriores pero para evitarme problemas con los script y sus defensores preferí borrarlas, igualmente quiero seguir escribiendo así que intentare escribir como se supone debo hacerlo, por favor no sean muy duros, cambiar mi forma de escribir anterior es como ser nuevo en el mundo de los fics, no siendo más aquí voy…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Atención: lemon.

Pareja: sasusaku.

Juntos.

En la aldea de konoha había trascurrido ya 8 años, en los cuales ocurrieron una gran cantidad de cambios, algunos decisivos y otros no tan relevantes, pero que de igual forma cambiaron la vida que se venía llevando. Naruto Uzumaki después de librar con éxito la última guerra más grande de todas, salvando gracias a su poder a miles de personas y recuperando de la oscuridad, por así decirlo, a su mejor amigo fue nombrado Hokague por la Tsunade quien por voluntad propia le cedió el puesto, cumpliendo así el mayor sueño del rubio. Sasuke Uchiha, perdonado por las aldeas después de tener en claro su posición y motivos para realizar los malos actos del pasado pudo regresar a la aldea de la hoja, eso sí, primero debio comprender a los golpes y sermones que lo ocurrido no podía cambiarse, pero el futuro podía costruirse al lado de quienes aun estaban a su lado, de igual manera, su amigo Hokague le devolvió su presiado clan (territorio Uchiha) y le permitió realizar la labor legendaria del clan(jefe de la policía de konoha). Sakura Haruno, la ninja medico más conocida en todas las aldeas por su fuerza sobrehumana y por haber superado a su maestra tanto en medicina como en habilidad, fue nombrada jefa del hospital de Konoha. Pero no solo ellos obtuvieron privilegios y cambios, sus demás compañeros ninja lograron nuevos alcances en sus vidas, y de forma única permiten y aportan nuevas oportunidades a la aldea.

(yo: que pena infiltrarme, sé que es incorrecto, pero ahora si después de dar las especificaciones comencemos con la historia).

El día era soleado, se podían ver los niños inquietos por llegar a tiempo a la academia y como cada adulto comenzaba a realizar las tareas del día.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 23 años caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la torre del Hokague, el viento jugaba con su exótico cabello color rosa que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su rostro mantenía una dulce sonrisa y sus grandes ojos jade mostraban entusiasmo y alegría.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino, toco la puerta, mas no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo tanto, abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Na…!- la joven cerro rápidamente la puerta, había llegado en un mal momento, su amigo estaba besándose apasionadamente con su novia, la jefe del clan Hyuga (tras la muerte en combate durante la guerra de su padre, Hinata tomo el poder del clan, el cual le corresponde como hija mayor), mientras la mantenía sentada en el escritorio y las piernas de ella se posaban en las caderas de el provocando un mayor acercamiento.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, de ella salió una sonrojada chica de cabello azabache, la cual pronuncio con nerviosismo

-Sakura, que pena contigo, yo…- la joven no pudo terminar pues la ninja medico le regalo una sonrisa y dijo

–Tranquila Hinata, la que se debe disculpar soy yo por interrumpir.

-Entonces, digamos que quedamos a mano- menciono Hinata sonriendo.- Bueno debo seguir con mis deberes, pasa que Naruto te espera, hasta luego.

-Gracias Hinata- dijo Sakura mientras entraba en la oficina y la chica de cabello azabache se alejaba.

- ¡Sakura-chan!, que milagro verte- pronuncio el rubio apenado por lo de hace un momento.

- jajaja no exageres Naruto, más bien toma, te traje el informe del mes, y así no tienes tanto tiempo para hacer cosas a destiempo- dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo y provocando que el ninja se sintiera mas apenado.

-Gracias- dijo el Hokague tratando de mostrar profesionalismo y haciéndose el desentendido con lo pronunciado por su amiga.

-Bien debo irme, yo si tengo mucho que hacer jajajaja- dijo la joven saliendo del lugar.

-De todas las personas en la aldea, tenía que ser precisamente Sakura la que entrara justo en ese momento- pensó el kague en forma chistosa mientras ponía su típica cara de estar en desacuerdo.

Mientras Naruto seguía pensando en su infortunio, la chica medico se reía para sus adentros y pensaba –definitivamente no es tan idiota como dicen jajaja-, pero un fuerte golpe la saco de sus pensamientos.

-pero ¿Qué?- dijo una vos gruesa –era de esperarse, solo tú andas sin ver por dónde va- la misma persona le brindo una fría mirada cargada de molestia.

-Sasuke- pensó la joven mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo –lo siento Uchiha, me distraje, ahora si me permites me largo- la chica de cabello rosado solo expresaba seriedad en su rostro y paso por el lado del susodicho como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Unos ojos azabache siguieron su silueta hasta que el campo visual se lo permitió, era relativamente normal la actitud que presentaba el uno con el otro, desde hace 8 años, Sasuke seguía tratándola con frialdad y ella le correspondía con seriedad y poca importancia, pero últimamente venia llamándolo Uchiha o jefe (en referencia de su labor como policía), y por alguna extraña razón el joven no soportaba tales palabras, igualmente su orgullo no le permitía nada más que tragarse las opiniones e ignorar las conclusiones de su conciencia.

El Uchiha siguió su camino, mientras en un lugar más alejado se encontraba la joven recostada contra un árbol esperando que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizara, sus nervios se disiparan y sus sentimientos se controlaran, para ella era totalmente inaudito seguir amándolo, toda su vida lo había hecho y la mitad de ella ha tratado de cambiar eso, mas todo intento es inútil, por más que quisiera Sasuke seguía siendo el dueño de sus pensamientos y su más profundo sueño.

-No importa si no puedo sacarte de mi Sasuke, pero te aseguro que jamás volverás nisiquiera a suponer que eres todo para mí- pensó la ninja recuperando su compostura y caminando hacia su trabajo.

Los días continuaron, se debían cumplir los mismos deberes, levantarse, desayunar, bañarse, ir a trabajar, llegar en la noche, comer y dormir para comenzar nuevamente la rutina. El despertador sonó, la joven de ojos jade, se levanto con pereza y apago el reloj, bajo a la cocina, preparo algo rápido para desayunar, lavo la loza y subió a bañarse, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su bien formado cuerpo, no había mucho tiempo así que precedió con el baño rápidamente, se vistió, se lavo los dientes, se peino y coloco la banda de la aldea en su cabeza y así salir de casa justo a tiempo para llegar a la hora exacta, pero algo le impidió seguir su rutina.

-Señorita Haruno, el Hokague necesita hablar con usted, por favor acompáñeme- dijo un ANBU que salió de la nada.

La joven asintió y salieron rápidamente para aquel lugar. Al llegar se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai y Sasuke. Cuando ella tomo posición comenzó a hablar el kague.

-Bien, como ya están todo procederé a explicarles que pasa. El motivo de llamarlos son unas misiones que realizaran en parejas y en distintos lugares, ¿alguna duda hasta el momento?-

-No- pronunciaron todos los presentes a la vez.

-Bueno antes de continuar, así estarán organizados, Neji con Tenten, Sai con Ino, Shikamaru con Temari y finalmente Sasuke con Sakura. Antes de alguna objeción, permítanme decirles que están organizados por conveniencia de habilidad y por trabajos en equipo realizados efectivamente- dijo el rubio que sonaba realmente como el kague y no como el tonto Naruto de siempre –entonces ahora sí, ¿hay algún problema?-

- No- respondieron nuevamente.

-¡Excelente!, entonces en cada documento están las especificaciones, pueden retirarse- dijo alegremente y con una gran sonrisa el rubio, entregándoles los documentos.

Las parejas salieron del lugar y tras leer las especificaciones organizaron todo para salir en el momento indicado.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron a las 3:00 pm en la entrada de la aldea, cada uno llevaba en su equipaje lo necesario para la misión, la cual constaba en ir a la aldea de la hierba para ayudar con la cura de una epidemia y organizar ejércitos para proteger la vulnerable aldea mientras se encontraba en disminución poblacional por la enfermedad.

Los dos salieron de inmediato, sin cruzar ni una palabra, pero mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol el silencio se vio interrumpido.

-Hay un atajo con el cual tardaremos uno en lugar de dos días para llegar a la aldea, sie estas de acuerdo podemos tomarlo- dijo el Uchiha.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió la peli rosada.

Inmediatamente Sasuke le indico que lo siguiera, cambiando del rumbo recto a la izquierda. Llevaban aproximadamente dos horas continuas saltando de árbol en árbol, y por más que quisieran detenerse lo mejor era seguir pues el clima amenazaba con interponerse en su camino, y efectivamente así fue, en menos de 15 minutos una lluvia se desato, no era muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para dejarlos empapados.

-¿quieres detenerte o continuamos?- pregunto Sasuke.

-sigamos, no es mucha el agua, si aumenta nos detendremos- respondió Sakura.

El joven siguió la indicación y continuaron su recorrido, la lluvia simple se convirtió en tormenta, pero aun así siguieron, hasta que

-ahh- un fuerte golpe se escucho cuando Sakura cayó en el empapado suelo, el joven se detuvo cuando sintió el estruendo y se devolvió para cerciorarse de lo ocurrido.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el azabache.

-si, solo me resbale- seguidamente la medico se puso de pie, mas su equilibrio se vio burlado cuando una corriente de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, Sasuke logro tomarla antes de que se cayera, la cargo y comenzó a correr con ella, debían encontrar donde escamparse, su compañera se había torcido el tobillo y la tormenta era torrencial y no les permitiría continuar. Después de unos minutos Sasuke encontró una cueva, aprovechado la poca luz que quedaba en el cielo ingreso en ella y después de colocar a su compañera en el suelo utilizo un jutsu para obtener fuego e iluminar la cueva y producir un poco de calor, seguidamente se sentó al lado de Sakura, el lugar no era muy grande asi que el espacio no daba para estar totalmente separados.

-¿Cómo está tu pie?- dijo secamente y mirando el fuego el ninja.

-Bien, la lesión no fue grande así que la cure fácilmente- dijo la joven de ojos jade.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar, solo podía oírse el rechinar de los dientes de Sakura por el frio de la tormenta, su piel y ropa mojada, Sasuke no podía negar que tenia igualmente frio, aunque su resistencia a él era más alta, instintivamente se acerco a la chica y la abrazo, su rostro seguía con la misma expresión fría de siempre, pero la joven estaba realmente sorprendida y con su corazón corriendo rápidamente, sentía sus brazos fuertes y su aroma adictivamente varonil, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación que producía en su cuerpo y los deseos reprimidos de tenerlo se acrecentaban en todo su ser, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, el joven Uchiha se separo un poco de ella y le desabrocho la capa distintiva de las misiones al igual que lo hizo con la suya.

-debes quitarte eso, esta mucho mas húmedo y no se te quitara el frio- dijo el azabache.

La joven termino de quitar la prenda y la coloco al lado de su cuerpo mientras el joven realizaba la misma acción, una vez se acomodaron nuevamente el chico retomo el agarre con el delicado cuerpo de su compañera, su cabeza quedaba apoyada en su pecho y el podía sentir el aroma de cereza que desprendía su cabello, un extraño calor recorría su cuerpo cada vez con más intensidad, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las delicadas manos de ella posarse sobre su pecho mientras se acurrucaba en medio del sueño para evitar el frio, una de sus manos se deslizo descaradamente por la estrecha cintura de ella para quedarse posada allí, realmente lo que quería era tocas mucho mas, mas su auto control e incógnita con lo que estaba ocurriendo lo detuvo.

-pero que rayos me pasa, jamás me había sentido así- pensó desesperadamente el Uchiha, hasta que unos suaves suspiros lo hicieron salir de su mente.

-Sasuke-kun- repetia irregularmente la joven de forma suave y un tanto seductora.

-¿Qué sueñas?- susurro el joven mientas pasaba una de sus manos por el suave cabello rosa.

La respiración de la medico se torno más rápida y la unión de su pecho al del ninja permitía que sintiera su acelerado corazón.

-Sasuke- susurro la joven en un casi gemido, se hacía prácticamente obvio que soñaba la joven en relación con el Uchica.

-hmp- musito el joven mientras sonreía de medio lado y su mirada se cargaba de picardía ante los pensamientos que se pasaban por su mente en cuanto al sueño de Sakura.

Después de unos momentos la joven retomo su respiración calma y su corazón regreso al ritmo normal, el chico un poco divertido con lo ocurrido se dejo llevar por el cansancio hasta quedar totalmente dormido.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto primero, aun estaba abrazada a sasuke, dio un gran sonrisa al verlo dormido tan plácidamente, pero debía levantarse, mas cuando trato de hacerlo noto que el joven la sostenía por la cintura de forma certera y no sería tan fácil soltar el agarre, siendo inútil su intento se acerco peligrosamente al oído del azabache y dijo suavemente

-Sasuke, vamos despierta debemos continuar-

El joven abrió los ojos cuando sintió la respiración de Sakura en su oreja y una corriente recorrió su espalda, el soltó su agarre y sin mirarla se puso de pie para seguidamente ayudarla.

-debemos comer algo antes de seguir- pronuncio el ninja de forma fría.

-tienes razón Uchiha- respondió Sakura.

Los dos comieron lo que traían en sus bolsos, al terminar tomaron sus pertenencias y siguieron el camino hasta la aldea.

Cuando finalmente llegaron fueron recibidos y les permitieron descansar del largo viaje para que al día siguiente comenzaran con su misión respectivamente.

-Bienvenidos ninjas de la hoja, estas son las llaves de sus habitaciones, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden tomarla o pedirnos ayuda- dijo el encargado de su estadía.

-gracias- dijeron los dos para seguir su camino.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, Sasuke se encargaba de dar órdenes con el fin de organizar objetivamente las defensa y los atacantes y así evitar a los enemigos, Sakura por su parte se encargo de ayudar a controlar la propagación de la enfermedad e ingenio la cura y las dosis necesarias para el debido control, todo marchaba como se suponía debía ser, o bueno eso pensaban los jóvenes hasta que se reunieron después de no versen durante 5 días por sus ocupaciones.

-Uchiha ¿consideras que debemos regresar en dos o tres días?- dijo la peli rosada, mas el joven no respondió, se le veía más blanco de lo normal y estaba realmente distraído, así que como medico poso su mano en el cuerpo de él para tener una idea de su temperatura, la respuesta fue la esperada, Sasuke ardía en fiebre, lo cual le hizo pensar a la ninja que había contraído la enfermedad de la aldea.

Rápidamente ayudo a su débil compañero hasta llegar a la ducha de la habitación, antes de realizar cualquier procedimiento debía bajarle la fiebre o todo se complicaría, ágilmente lo metió en la bañera y lo despojo de sus prendas dejándolo solo en bóxer, abrió la llave de agua fría hasta que quedara lo suficientemente cubierto, seguidamente comenzó a darle una revisión rápida, el Uchiha presentaba los síntomas básicos de la enfermedad, fiebre, debilidad, presión alta e inflamación de los ganglios, si no le ponía la primera dosis del antídoto sería muy difícil ayudarlo, así que mientras lo dejaba en la bañera para bajar la fiebre corrió por las dosis necesarias y algunos elementos médicos, cuando regreso organizo todo y paso a sacarlo de la bañera, la fiebre había bajado lo suficiente para mantenerlo estable y mas consiente, así que con ayuda de ella y lo que él podía hacer lo llevo a la cama, allí lo recostó y aplico la primer dosis, mas debía quedarse allí, solo haría efecto a las 12 horas así que mantenerlo estable depende de ella.

Las horas corrían lentamente y Sasuke continuaba con fiebre, nada funcionaba para bajarla, Sakura estaba preocupada, el joven de cabello azabache comenzaba a delirar, cosa que no es muy buena señal.

-Sasuke, vamos abre la boca, debes tomar esto- decía desesperadamente la kunoichi.

-que luz tan bonita- decía el joven mientras miraba a la intemperie.

-¿de qué hablas? vamos Sasuke si no tomas esto te lo daré a la fuerza- decía la medico.

-Sakura, ¿no te gusta esa lucecita?- deliraba el Uchiha

-Sasuke Uchiha no hay ninguna luz, estas delirando- pronunciaba Sakura, mas al ver que su compañero continuaba diciendo estupideces tomo el remedio es su boca y uniéndola a la de el depósito la medicina obligándolo a tragar, finalmente cuando ella se iba a separar de él ya satisfecha por lograr su cometido, sintió como el posaba una de sus manos tras su cuello y como sus labios se movían suavemente, el contacto era exquisito y no pudo resistirse a corresponder el beso, sus lenguas se rosaban y jugueteaban, hasta que la falta de oxigeno les impidió continuar, el chico no dejo que ella se moviera y mantuvo sus frentes unidas mientras dijo

-Sakura, ¿alguna vez te dije que me encantas?-

La chica no respondió, quería creer lo que decía, pero era lógico que deliraba y no tenia control de sus palabras.

-Sakura, me encantas- dicho esto el azabache retomo los labio de la joven en un beso demándate y apasionado hasta que la ninja detuvo dulcemente el beso y se separara del él.

-Duerme Sasuke, si te relajas será todo más fácil- dijo la chica sonrojada aun por lo ocurrido y con cierto aire de tristeza no solo por dejarse controlar de las emociones sino por saber que todo es una mentira producto de la fiebre.

El joven lentamente cerro sus ojos y en cuestión de minutos se durmió gracias a cansancio y la medicina, la kunoichi no descanso en ningún momento, solo se dedico a cuidarlo y mantenerlo estable hasta que finalmente llego el momento en que hizo efecto la primera dosis, logrando que la fiebre bajara del todo y así pudo dormir hasta que pasaran las seis horas y aplicar la segunda dosis.

Ya habían pasado 2 días y las tres dosis necesarias para la cura habían realizado un buen trabajo en el cuerpo del azabache, solo era cuestión de descansar y estaría totalmente bien para regresar a la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la peli rosada mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-un poco débil, pero en general bien- respondió el Uchiha –por cierto sakura, gracias- dijo tímidamente el azabache.

-Solo hago mi trabajo, no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo un poco sonrojada la joven.

-Sakura, tengo unos vagos recuerdos, pero, no estoy seguro de que en realidad hayan ocurrido- pronuncio un poco apenado y mirando hacia otro lugar.

-¿Cómo son los recuerdos?- dijo intrigada y confundida.

-bueno pues, tu, tu y yo, esto, pues- decía nerviosamente el chico mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello.

-solo dilo Sasuke- respondió Sakura sonrojada suponiendo cuales eran esos recuerdos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió como sus labios se unían y tomaban un ritmo regular y coordinado que subía la intensidad a cada momento, finalmente el ninja se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos dijo

-se siente como lo recuerdo, así que, debió ser real-

-No lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo la joven tristemente mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Sasuke.

-tú me odias Uchiha además no soy un juguete que puedes usar cuando se te dé la gana- dicho esto unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Sasuke sintió como algo estaba mal en su interior, quería abrazarla, realmente no la odiaba, nunca la odio y jamás la considero un juguete, así que tomándola por la cintura la obligo a mirarlo y en un ágil movimiento quedo ella sobre su cuerpo mientras sus brazos la abrazaban posesiva pero tiernamente.

-si piensas que te odio es porque realmente no me conoces, si piensas que te considero un juguete, entonces no sabes reconocer entre la verdad y una mentira, si no crees en mis sentimientos, significa que no sabes reconocer algo más que simples palabras- dijo el Uchiha mientras pasaba sus dedos por el corto cabello de la joven que se encontraba incrédula de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, ¿que acaso Sasuke Uchiha seguía delirando o ella era la enferma?, no, era real, se escuchaba convincente, tanto como cuando da una orden, pero para resolver las dudas, que mejor que una demostración sin palabras como decía él, lentamente levanto si rostro perdiéndose en sus orbes ojos negros, se acerco hasta sentir su respiración y finalmente sus adictivos labios, el beso comenzó como un suave rose, Sasuke paso su lengua por los labios de ella provocando que le abriera paso, sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, pero el calor de sus cuerpos volvió todo más apasionado, los besos eran demandantes y las firmes, las manos del joven recorrían en caricias el cuerpo majestuoso que se encontraba sobre él, la joven no se quedo atrás, sus delicadas manos se paseaban por el formado y desnudo torso del ninja, todo comenzó a tomar otro rumbo, con un solo movimiento el poseedor del sharingan despojo a la joven de su blusa, pasaba sus manos por la espalda y la estrecha cintura hasta llegar al sostén hasta deshacerse de él, una de sus manos se poso en sus senos mientras lo masajeaba y con la otra apretaba el trasero, provocando sensaciones placenteras en todo su cuerpo

-Sasuke- decía entre suspiros y de forma cortada la chica.

Mientras él se entretenía tocando, ella descendió por su cuello con húmedos besos, pero en un rápido movimiento cambiaron de posición, esta vez era él quien besaba su nievo y suave cuello mientras ella bajaba el pantalón del peli azabache. Las manos de los dos eran inquietas, querían explorarlo todo, así que ahora sus cuerpos estaban totalmente desnudos, provocando que el solo rose trasportara corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo, el ninja bajaba por los provocativos senos, mientras daba lambetazos y mordidas que llevaban a la chica a la locura

-mm Sasuke mmm- gemía la joven mientras su respiración era agitada, pero todo paso a ser de placentero a doloroso, un fuerte pinchazo en su parte baja provoco un grito de dolor y que sus uñas se enterraran en la espalda de su amado.

Sasuke coloco su cabeza al lado de la de ella y mientras se quedaba quieto susurro en su oído

-tranquila, pasara pronto, lo prometo- dicho esto le regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla y procedió a mirar sus profundos ojos verdes. Al pasar un momento la joven se movió un poco y se acomodo dándole a entender a su acompañante que podía continuar.

Sasuke comenzó embestirla lentamente, el vaivén provoco que sus respiraciones pasaran de agitadas y fuertes a gemidos que aumentaban con la velocidad del acto.

-sasuke ahhh ahhhh mmm- gemia la joven mientras el placer la cegaba.

-sa-ku-ra ahh- decía suave pero sensualmente entre gemidos el chico.

Después de un tiempo se escucho un gemido en unisonó que anuncio al llegada del orgasmo, la chica curvo la espalda y apretó entre aquellas húmedas paredes el miembro del azabache provocando que se viniera en ella, el tiempo se había detenido para los dos mientras se miraban a los ojos, solo se podía escuchar el regular de sus respiraciones, hasta que

-Sasuke, yo…- trato de decir la joven, pero fue interrumpida.

-Te amo, sakura- dicho esto beso su frente y recostándose a su lado la atrajo a su cuerpo donde ella se acomodo en su pecho.

-y yo a ti- respondió la peli rosada con un leve sonrojo.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke estaba totalmente bien, así que tomando una ducha rápida y vistiéndose se acerco a Sakura y dándole suaves caricias en la espalda logro despertarla.

-Debemos regresar a la aldea- dijo suavemente el peli azabache.

-mm déjame dormir un poco mas- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba nuevamente.

-hmp- musito mientras le quito la sabana y la cargo hasta la ducha -¿Es necesario que te bañe también?- dijo en forma burlesca, aunque su típica seriedad hacia parecer todo muy enserio.

-me encantaría aceptar tu propuesta, pero, ya lo dijiste, debemos irnos- dicho esto le saco la lengua y le indico que saliera para bañarse tranquilamente.

-no te demores- dijo mientras salía de la ducha el azabache.

Después de estar listo pasaron a comer algo y despedirse del kague.

-ninjas de la hoja, en nombre de la aldea, les damos las gracias, recuerden que aquí siempre serán bienvenidos, estamos en deuda- pronuncio amablemente el kague.

-fue un placer ayudarlos, no hay nada que agradecer- dijo con una sonrisa la medico.

Después de arreglar todo y recibir los agradecimientos los jóvenes tomaron el camino de regreso a la aldea haciendo escala nuevamente en la cueva para descansar y comer algo.

-Sasuke- dijo un tanto nerviosa la chica de ojos jade.

-¿mm? ¿Qué pasa?-respondió el poseedor del sharingan.

-bueno tu, lo que quiero decir es que, bueno- la chica estaba realmente nerviosa, las palabras no lograban salir y todo empeoraba al ver esos oscuros ojos mirándola profundamente.

-¿qué sucede?- dijo exasperado el joven esperando una respuesta.

-Sasuke, después de lo que paso, tu y yo, bueno- decía la chica totalmente roja mirando el suelo y tratando de controlar sus nervios jugando con sus manos.

-¿quieres algo más serio?- dijo mirándola con su típica postura fría y serena –pensé que era obvio- el joven noto como ella entristecía de cierta forma por las cortantes palabras anteriormente pronunciadas, así que relajándose un poco y con impulso dijo suavemente –Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Hi!- dijo regalándole una sonrisa mientras un rubor se posaba en sus mejillas.

El chico se acerco lentamente y le regalo un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, posteriormente se coloco de pie y dándole la mano la ayudo a pararse.

-vamos, se hace tarde- dijo el azabache.

La pareja volvió a tomar rumbo, gracias al atajo llegaron rápidamente, aunque ya era bastante tarde en la noche, amablemente el ninja acompaño a su compañera hasta su hogar, se despidió y acordaron que el pasaría para ir temprano donde aquel hiperactivo rubio y dar el informe, mientras tanto debían descansar, había sido un largo día.

Era temprano en la aldea de konoha y por sus calles se veían caminar dos ninjas tomados de la mano, el espectáculo parecía llamar la atención de todas las personas, miradas incrédulas se posaban sobre ellos volviendo el habiente un tanto tenso para los observados, pero debían conservar la calma y seguir como si nada y así evitar más espectadores. Cuando llegaron a su destino tocaron la puerta, al escuchar una señal de aprobación entraron.

-¡por fin!, me tenían preocupado, tardaron más de lo planeado- gritaba desesperadamente el hokague.

-cálmate Naruto, solo se nos presento un inconveniente y debimos esperar- replicaba la medico ante el escándalo del rubio.

-¿Qué inconveniente?- pregunto maliciosamente el joven kague que miraba curioso el agarre de sus compañeros.

-todo está en el informe- dijo el azabache mientras se soltaba de su novia y le entregaba los documentos.

El hiperactivo los recibió y dando una lectura rápida dijo

-¿enfermo ehh?- menciono brindando una mirada picara a su amigo –me imagino que te cuidaron muy bien- agrego de forma pervertida.

Los jóvenes se miraron sonrojados recordando aquel día.

-deja de decir estupideces Uzumaki- dijo la peli rosa en tono amenazante y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-wwwwaaaaaa cálmate Sakura, solo molestaba- dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza y haciendo pucheros.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, el kague permitió la entrada de aquella persona y grito enérgicamente

-¡Hinata!

- hola kague-sama, hola Sasuke y Sakura- dijo tiernamente la joven Hyuga regalándoles una sonrisa.

El rubio se paro del escritorio y se acerco a la chica de cabello azabache y mientras la acercaba por la cintura dijo sensualmente en su oído

-¿kague-sama?, detesto las formalidades y más cuando ayer gritabas mi nombre- dicho esto la joven se sonrojo de sobremanera recordando lo ocurrido, mas sus pensamientos se vieron turbios al sentir como la lengua de su amado pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, la joven cedió, y el beso fue tornándose apasionado, hasta que escucharon una queja

-cof cof, lamento interrumpir pero, olvidan que seguimos aquí- dijo apenada la ninja medico.

- jejeje lo siento, olvide que seguían aquí- menciono el rubio mientras soltaba a su novia.

-Sakura, vamos- dijo el Uchiha mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¡adios!- grito el hiperactivo rubio mientras sus amigos cerraban la puerta.

Después de salir de aquella torre, Sasuke acompaño a su novia hasta su destino laboral para seguidamente el retirarse al suyo.

-nos vemos- dijo la chica mientras le regalaba un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero el chico la aferro a su cuerpo y tomándola por el mentón, acerco sus labios y le regalo un placentero beso.

-hasta luego- dijo el chico mientras la soltaba y comenzaba a caminar.

La joven entro en el hospital, seguramente le esperaba mucho trabajo, pero algo se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Frentona!- grito una chica rubia.

-¡Puerca! ¿Qué te trae pro aquí? – respondió la medico.

- vine a recoger unos exámenes- dijo un tanto nerviosa lo chica.

-¿exámenes? ¿Qué acaso estas enferma, se te subió el colesterol por puerca? Jajajjaja- dijo en forma de burla la ninja.

-ja ja ja, eres muy graciosa frentona- respondió con sarcasmo –y para tu información, no son exámenes de colesterol- dijo la joven con cara de sabionda.

-está bien, fuera de charla, ¿Qué te ocurre?- menciono la ninja medico mientras se sentaba.

- pues, es una prueba de embarazo- dijo la joven sentándose a su lado mientras jugaba con el papel de sus manos.

-¿y cuál es el resultado?- cuestiono Sakura.

-no lo sé, estoy muy nerviosa como para hacerlo- dijo Ino mientras miraba a su amiga.

-¿quieres que lo haga yo?- sugirió Haruno.

Yamanaka le entrego el papel esperando con ansias aquel resultado, Sakura tras verlo un poco sonrio y dijo

-¡felicitaciones puerca, serás una gorda mama!

La rubia estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Ino, estas bien? ¿Que acaso no te gusta la noticia?- pregunto curiosamente la peli rosada.

-¡ahhh! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Seré mama!- gritaba la ninja mientras abrazaba felizmente a su amiga.

Después de calmarse un poco recobro la postura, aunque la gran sonrisa de su rostro no se borraba, el bebe no había sido planeado, pero igualmente le alegraba la noticia y seguramente a su esposo desde hace un año también.

-dime puerca, ¿Sai sabe algo?- pregunto la peli rosada.

-no, quería estar totalmente segura primero- respondió Yamanaka.

-¿sabes? Tengo algo que contarte- dijo la medico un poco tímida.

-sales con Sasuke- dijo la rubia en forma acusatoria pero divertida.

-¿Cómo supiste- respondió Haruno.

-por Dios Sakura, todos lo saben, el gran Uchiha y la hermosa Haruno, toda una pareja de novela- respondió sonriente Ino.

- no puedo creer como corren los chismes- dijo la peli rosada mientras movía su cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

-pero oye, debes contarme como ocurrió todo, con pelos y señales- dijo una intrigada y curiosa Ino.

-bueno pues todo comenzó cuando…

En ese instante Sakura comenzó a contarle todo a su amiga sin omitir detalles, finalizada la historia solo se podía ver a una sorprendida rubia

-¡frentona!, primero, no puedo creer que seguías siendo virgen, segundo, eres una zorra como te acuestas con el así como así sin tener nada serio- dijo en forma de chiste Ino.

-deja el escándalo todos se van a enterar si sigues hablando así de duro- replico una sonrojada peli rosada.

-ya, ya, está bien. Por cierto frentona te felicito, ojala que duren mucho y espero que me cuentes con más detalles cuando le salgas en lencería- pronuncio maliciosamente.

-¿Qué? Cállate eres una pervertida- dijo sonrojada Haruno.

-créeme les encanta- respondió mas maliciosamente aun la rubia.

-mejor vete, debo trabajar y tienes una noticia que darle a tu esposo- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y mantenía su rostro totalmente rojo.

-jajaja nos vemos Sakura y piénsalo, incluso buscame si quieres ayuda- dijo la rubia mientras se hiba.

-está loca- pensó Haruno .

-¡loca!, es una idea genial para su cumpleaños- respondió su iner.

-es cierto, Sasuke cumple años en dos semanas, pensándolo bien, podría darle un placentero regalo- pensó la chica mientras se reía con malicia.

El día continúo y la noche cubrió a Konoha, nuevamente en sus calles se veía a la pareja del día caminando tomados de la mano entablando una conversación.

-Sasuke- dijo casi en forma de canto la medico – ¿qué vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños?- pregunto la joven.

-nada- respondió cortante el ninja.

-umm, ¿te molesta si te doy un regalo?- pregunto la chica.

-no es necesario que te pongas con esas cosas- dijo el joven.

-no importa, ese día te daré un regalo- dijo la ninja mientras le sonreía.

Después de caminar por un rato, llegaron al apartamento de Sakura.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres pasar?- pregunto insinuante la ninja.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza y entro después de la joven cerrando la puerta y pasando a sentarse en el sofá grande de la sala.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- cuestiono Sakura desde la cocina.

-no, gracias- respondió secamente el joven.

La chica se acerco al lugar y tomo asiento al lado de él, estaba nerviosa, el silencio era perturbador y realmente no sabía que decir o hacer, solo atino a tomarle suavemente la mano enlazando sus dedos.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?- pregunto el chico al sentir lo tensa que estaba y como sudaba su mano.

-¿nerviosa? no se dé que hablas- dijo la chica tratando de normalizarse.

-estas tensa, solo relájate no voy a hacerte nada- dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

La joven un poco más tranquila permitió a sus instintos y su pervertido iner manejar su cuerpo, lentamente se sentó sobre él con sus piernas a cada lado, la sorpresa de Sasuke era inevitable, hacia un momento ella estaba nerviosa y ahora se apoderaba de la situación, pero no había mucho tiempo para pensar, ella poso sus manos tras su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, el beso se fue tornando agresivo y demandante, las manos de la medico pasaron a desabrochar aquella chaqueta jounin hasta deshacerse de ella por completo, el joven realizo la misma acción para después regalarle suaves caricias mientras besaba su cuello, la pasión inundaba aquel lugar, necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro y llagar a ser uno solo, las prendas no se hicieron esperar, sus cuerpos desnudos ardiendo de excitación comenzaron con un suave vaivén sacando suaves suspiros a su garganta, Sasuke colocando las manos en la cadera de ella la ayudo a aumenta el ritmo y mantenerlo, haciendo que los gemidos inundaran aquel lugar.

-ahh ahhh mmm Sas-ke ahh mm- decía desesperadamente la chica saltando más rápidamente.

-ahh ahh- decía roncamente el joven –vamos un poco mas ahh.

Una corriente de placer recorrió sus cuerpos, era espectacular que su unión terminada acompañada del tan anhelado orgasmo y finalizar unidos y abrazados a la espera del normal correr de sus cuerpos.

Después de regresar a la realidad, sus vidas debían continuar, era realmente tarde y tenían que despertar temprano, así que Sasuke se despidió de su amada y regreso a su hogar mientras ella caía exhausta en su cama.

Los días transcurrían rápidamente, a tal punto que el cumpleaños de Sasuke era en tres días, por lo tanto Sakura aprovecho su día de descanso y que su novio estaba muy ocupado para recibir concejos de su pervertida amiga.

-¡lista frentona!- gritaba enérgica la rubia.

- ¡si puerca!- respondió entusiasmada la peli rosada.

Las dos ingresaron a una tienda de lencería, había mucho de donde escoger, asi que no perdieron el tiempo, después de tomar algunos, Sakura pasó al probador y comenzó a desfilar.

-te queda horrendo- dijo la rubia del primer conjunto.

-demasiado común- critico el segundo.

-ese color no te queda- desaprobó el tercero.

-¡frentona! Ese es perfecto- grito con ánimo.

-a mi me encanta- respondió la ninja.

-no se diga mas, a Sasuke Uchiha le dará un infarto cuando te vea con eso- decía pícaramente la rubia.

Las jóvenes pasaron a pagar, todo estaba listo y planeado, solo quedaba esperar el tan anhelado día.

23 de julio, 8:30 pm

En la mansión Uchiha se encontraba una joven pareja disfrutando de una cena que tenía como finalidad celebrar el cumpleaños del sobreviviente del clan, la ocasión no era la más emotiva para el cumpleañero, pero el insistir de su novia y el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto eran suficiente para convencerlo.

(Especificación de la ropa: Sasuke tenía un pantalón negro, zapatos de igual color y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, Sakura tenía un vestido negro sin tiras que llegaba cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla, era señido en la parte de arriba y en sus caderas se volvía suelto, tenia medias veladas negras y unos tacones negros, y bajo su atuendo tenia puesto el regalo de su novio).

Al terminar la comida.

-Sasuke, ¿sabes que falta?, el postre- dijo alegremente.

-sabes que no me gusta el dulce- respondió un tanto serio pero no lo suficiente para hacerla sentir mal.

-y… ¿Quién dijo que era un dulce?- dijo la joven mientras se paraba de la mesa y tomaba su mano para guiarlo a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura le indico que se sentara en la cama, ella se paro enfrente de el dejando cierta distancia para que pudiera observarla completamente, lentamente bajo el cierre que se encontraba al costado del vestido, la prenda callo lenta y sensualmente al suelo, el panorama que le brindaba al chico era espectacular, ella tenía un corpiño color negro que delineaba sus curvas, un liguero mantenía en su lugar las medias veladas negras que venían acompañadas con una liga, tenía unas tangas prácticamente transparentes con el mismo encaje del corpiño, el poseedor del sharingan estaba en shock, para él la chica siempre fue deseable y atractiva, pero verla asi era la mayor fantasía jamás planteada.

-Sasuke ¿no te gusto el postre?- dijo la joven un tanto inocente con el fin de recobrar la atención de su amado.

El chico se coloco de pie y la acerco tomándola por la cintura.

-a partir de hoy, amo los postres- dijo en su oído para después lamerlo.

El ninja comenzó a besar el suave cuello de la chica mientras tomaba con una de sus manos una de sus piernas, la cual ella enredo alrededor de la cadera de él, de forma rápida y ágil se encargo de subir la otra pierna para poder cargarla y entre apasionados besos llegaron a la cama, el Uchiha en un desesperado intento trato de encontrar la forma de quitar el corpiño, mas fue inútil.

-déjame ayudarte- dijo la joven con una sonrisa ante la torpeza de su amado, así que con una sola mano soltó los diminutos ganchos que lo mantenían ceñido a su cuerpo el corpiño dejando a la vista su clamoroso torso.

El joven no perdió el tiempo, de forma sensual quito con sus dientes aquella liga que adornaba una de sus piernas, seguidamente, quito aquel liguero y las medias que se unían a el, pero antes de quitar la ultima prenda paso a desabrochar su camisa mientras la joven desabrochaba su pantalón, en menos de lo pensado solo los cubría su ropa interior y un inmenso deseo, el jefe del clan recorría con su lengua uno de los senos de su compañera y con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro, sin desaprovechar la libertad de su otra mano quito aquella provocativa tanga dejando aquel cuerpo a su merced, realmente la chica no sabía lo que se pasaba por su mente, lenta y tortuosamente descendió por su abdomen con lambetazos hasta posarse en aquel intimo lugar de su novia.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces? Ahh- gimio y apretó las sabanas al sentir aquella juguetona lengua moverse en su intimidad –aahh mmm mas- pedia la joven mientras el aumentaba la velocidad y agilidad.

En cuestión de segundos el reemplazo su lengua por dos de sus dedos, los cual movía rápidamente, la chica gemía desmesuradamente, sentirlo jugando en sus entrañas y sus labios recorriendo sus senos era demasiado, llevándola al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-¿te gusto?- pregunto el chico de forma sensual.

-me encanto- respondió relativamente cansada la chica –aunque, se supone que tu eres el del cumpleaños- protesto la joven colocándose sobre él - ¿quieres probar?- pregunto mientras quitaba la ultima prenda del joven.

-seria un placer- respondió sonriendo de medio lado y mirándola con deseo.

La peli rosada comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de su novio, mientras que con la yema de sus dedos recorría suavemente el varonil miembro para que reaccionara nuevamente, esta acción no fue necesario realizarla por mucho tiempo pues reacciono de forma inmediata a su contacto.

-bueno Sasukito relájate- dijo Haruno.

Sakura bajo hasta quedar frente al excitado miembro, lentamente paso su lengua por la punta esperando la reacción de Sasuke.

-ahh- gimió roncamente.

Al obtener aquello como confirmación la medico continuo su labor, pero esta vez lo introdujo en su pequeña boca, comenzó a subir y bajar de forma lenta, hasta aumentar con cada suplica de su acompañante.

-Sakura ahh ¡ya!- dijo antes de venirse en su boca.

-y dime cariño ¿te gusto?- pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

-me encanto- dicho esto la tomo por detrás de la cabeza y quito la corta distancia dándole un beso donde sus lenguas luchaban. Esta vez fue él quien quedo arriba, con una de sus manos se apoyaba para no colocar todo su peso sobre ella, y con la otra acariciaba sus torneadas piernas, mientras tanto la chica recorría su ancha espalda con suaves caricias, los besos no se detenían y el deseo no se hizo esperar, era increíble como el contacto entre los dos los excitaba tan fácilmente, aunque eso realmente no importaba, lo importante era sentir y aprovechar cada momento juntos.

Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, disfrutando así cada cambio que presentaba el cuerpo bajo el.

-umm Sasu-ke mm- decía clamante la joven esperando muchas más del chico.

Las embestidas se fueron tornando más veloces, regalándole a los dos el placer tan esperado.

-saku-ra ahh- dijo el chico para después morder sus labios.

-Sasu-ke mmm ahhh ahhh ohh si mmm- gritaba placenteramente la medico.

Después de un rato les llego el segundo y último orgasmo de la noche dejándolos totalmente agotados recostados uno al lado del otro.

-Sakura, gracias- dijo tiernamente el ninja.

-¿um? ¿De qué?- respondió intrigada la chica.

-por regalarme el mejor cumpleaños- dicho esto beso su mejilla y la abrazo, para después recostarla en su pecho.

El sueño se hizo presente, así que dejándose llevar por Morfeo se durmieron.

Ya habían pasado varias horas de lo ocurrido, la ninja medico se despertó igualmente somnolienta, pero debía marcharse, en pocas horas debía ir a trabajar y si se quedaba lo más probable es que llegara tarde o no llegara, de forma delicada trato de levantarse sin despertar al azabache, pero unas fuertes manos no le permitieron zafarse del agarre.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto casi dormido pero serio el Uchiha.

-debo regresar a mi casa, en algunas horas entro a trabajar- menciono la chica esperando aprobación.

-no vayas- dijo casi en forma de orden el ninja.

-es mi deber Sasuke- dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-hmp- musito molesto soltándola y mirando hacia otro lugar.

-no te enfades, igual en la tarde nos veremos- dicho esto la peli rosada le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?- dijo el chico mientras se acostaba sobre ella y mordía su cuello.

-¿Qué?- respondió curiosa.

-hoy te dejo ir, con la condición de que te quedaras conmigo los siguientes días- dijo con orgullo el Uchiha.

-¿de qué hablas?- menciono confundida la peli rosada.

-hablo de que vivas conmigo- dijo un tanto estresado por el poco asimila miento de su novia en cuanto a la propuesta.

-¡ahhh! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Viviremos juntos!- gritaba con energía y felicidad la chica mientras abrazaba fuertemente al Uchiha.

-Sakura, me estas lastimando- decía el azabache con dificultad ante la fuerza con que era apretado.

-ups jejeje lo siento- se disculpo la joven soltándolo.

-bueno vamos, te llevo a casa- pronuncio mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

Al día siguiente una curiosa rubia pasó a visitar a su amiga con el fin de conocer todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¡frentona!, cuéntamelo todo- dijo lno.

-¡puerca! A que no adivinas- respondió Haruno.

La historia fue un tanto larga, pero lo suficientemente entretenida para dejar a Ino totalmente concentrada, o bueno, hasta que llego al final.

-¡ahhh! ¡No lo puedo creer! Practicaron sexo oral, te acostaste con él, dormiste con él y ahora vivirás con él, eres una suertuda frentona- gritaba incrédula Yamanaca.

-jejeje pues si- dijo introvertidamente regalándole una sonrisa.

-solo te diré algo, espero que mantengas muchas energías y planifiques, porque desde el momento que vivas con el, donde te vea parada allí querrá tu sabes- dijo de forma pervertida la rubia.

- no exageres- dijo disimuladamente sabiendo que lo dicho por la rubia es cierto –más bien dime que dijo Sai después de la explicación que debiste darle sobre que es el embarazo- pregunto la peli rosada.

-preferí no explicarle y regalarle un libro para que entendiera mejor, el problema fue que después de leerlo se desmayo- dijo riendo Yamanaka –aunque cuando despertó me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a hacer planes para el bebe –oye frentona, y ya que ustedes acostumbran a hacer todo tan rápido ¿Cuándo pretendes ser madre también?

-esa decisión no se toma a la ligera puerca, así que no creo que aun sea así- respondió la peli rosada.

-tú que sabes frentona, de pronto ya estas esperando- dijo burlona la rubia.

-cállate- dijo preocupada la medico.

Después de hablar por un poco más de tiempo cada uno regreso a sus deberes, pero una medico preocupada prefirió cerciorarse de lo que su amiga había supuesto era totalmente erróneo, así que tomando una prueba casera de embarazo espero paciente mente el resultado.

-vamos, vamos, debes ser negativo- suplicaba en el baño la joven.

Tras unos minutos el resultado estaba listo, los nervios invadían su cuerpo con miles de ideas pasando por su mente y tomando la prueba la observo y dando un gran suspiro de alivio dijo

-¡gracias kami-sama!

Para su suerte era negativa, el susto había pasado, ahora era el momento de tomar precauciones.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que la pareja comenzó a llevar una vida conyugal, todo era relativamente normal, Vivian sin problemas y como había dicho Ino, su vida sexual era muy activa.

Bueno pues quedo bastante largo el primer capítulo, para serles sincera no me gusto mucho pero de igual forma aquí se los dejo, recuerden dejar comentarios y por favor no me fusilen apenas estoy tomando experiencia en las fics y me estoy acostumbrando a no usar script.

El segundo capitulo tratara de la vida en la mansión Uchiha y como se transforma todo cuando entra un tercero en acción.

Cuídense, bye.


	2. Nuestra vida juntos

Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron o se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo, al ver la aprobación de todos me animo a continuar, no siendo más aquí va el segundo capítulo.

Juntos

Es increíble cómo trascurre el tiempo cuando se está con la persona que amas, dos años habían pasado desde que vivían juntos y hacia un año habían formalizado todo con el matrimonio convirtiéndose oficialmente en el señor y la señora Uchiha, pero no solo eso había cambiado, el pequeño hijo de Ino y Sai tenía ya dos años de edad, el Hokague y la jefe del clan Hyuga se habían casado hacia dos años y tuvieron un niño que ahora tiene 10 meses de nacido, continuando con encuentros amorosos, el otro matrimonio Hyuga (Neji y Tenten) cumplía 3 años de estar formado y su segunda hija acababa de nacer, Shikamaru y su ''problemática esposa'' Temari criaban feliz pero arduamente a sus mellizos (un niño y una niña), muchos otros cambios y nuevas generaciones habían llegado de mano de los ninjas más reconocidos en toda la aldea, aunque como es de esperarse, algunos, como por ejemplo Kakashi, continuaban en la soltería y llevando una despreocupada vida.

En la mansión Uchiha…

-gracias por traerme-dijo dulcemente una mujer de cabello rosado a su amable acompañante mientras recibía las bolsas que le ayudo a cargar.

-de nada Sakura, hasta pronto- respondió el hombre tomando su camino.

La mujer cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para descargar las bolsas, al llegar allí encontró a su esposo con los brazos cruzados y haciendo malacara, y mientras le regalaba una mirada de ira replico

-¿con quién viniste?

-Kiba muy amablemente me ayudo a traer todas estas bolsas- dijo con una sonrisa, mas la reacción de su amado fue llenarse de más ira.

-¡oh!, no me digas, el gran Uchiha ¿esta celosos?- pregunto divertida y de forma burlona.

-¿yo?, ¿de ese pulgoso? ¡Jamás!- pronuncio tratando de disimular el azabache.

-está bien- dijo la Señora Uchiha mientras ordenaba lo que había en las bolsas.

-oye Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres de comida?- pregunto la ninja.

-haz lo que quieras- respondió secamente y aun con un aire de ira.

- uhmm, ya se, te preparare tu comida favorita, haber si se te quita el malgenio- afirmo felizmente comenzando a sacar los ingredientes necesarios.

El hombre tratando de recobrar la calma salió de aquel lugar, era lógico que si se quedaba comenzarían a discutir y su esposa lo dejaría como para recoger con cucharita si le ponía un dedo encima con su fuerza sobrehumana.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, aunque no cruzaron ninguna palabra, pero eso ya era normal, los últimos días su relación venia teniendo dificultades que ni ellos entendían, así que preferían no hablar de ello y seguir con su vida como si nada, de igual forma llego la hora de dormir, el cansancio se apoderaba de ellos por su extenuante trabajo, así que el tiempo para disfrutar en pareja se posponía nuevamente, su vida sexual disminuyo de forma drástica, ahora solo estaban juntos una o dos veces por semana siendo encuentros bastante monótonos y poco llenantes de placer. Era tiempo de comenzar a actuar o todo lo que llevaban construido se vendría abajo.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se fue temprano para su trabajo, así que Sakura fue donde su consejera y amiga Ino, si ella no podía ayudarla nadie más podría.

-frentona, ¿Qué te trae por acá?- pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-¿estás sola?- cuestiono Sakura.

-si, Sai está trabajando y pues el niño duerme- respondió Ino un tanto confusa.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto nuevamente la señora Uchiha.

-claro frentona pasa- dijo Yamanaka mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ya sentadas en el sofá y tomando té, Sakura comenzó a plantearle a su amiga lo que venía ocurriendo en su matrimonio.

-haber si entendí bien frentona, no tienes casi sexo con él y lo que tienen no es suficiente, han perdido la comunicación y por más que tratas de mantener la calma la rabia te inunda al igual que a él con cada error que cometen- resumió la rubia ante lo contado por su amiga.

-exactamente- dijo indignada y triste la medico.

-puedes hacer varias cosas Sakura- dijo Ino – primero hablar seriamente con él y decirle como te sientes y escuchar también su punto de vista, lo segundo puede ser que aproveches una situación de cansancio de él para avivar la llama de la pasión, lo recomiendo pro que a mí me funciono o tercero divórciate- termino de decir Yamanaka.

-puerca, ¡tengo una idea!, gracias, nos vemos- la peli rosada salió con cara de tener un gran plan, dejando a su amiga totalmente sorprendida con cara de interrogación.

Ese día era sábado, por lo general su esposo después de tener una atareada semana acostumbraba tomar una ducha para relajarse y dormir hasta más tarde el domingo, ahora solo quedaba esperar que siguiera su ritual y poner en práctica lo que su amiga le aconsejo.

Finalmente cayó la noche y la cena había terminado, Sakura rogaba en su mente que Sasuke se pusiera de pie y dijera ''estoy cansado, tomare una ducha'', sus suplicas parecieron ser escuchadas ya que eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

El jefe del clan paso al baño donde preparo la bañera, en ella se sumergió y cerro sus ojos para tratar de descansar, pero el ruido de la puerta abierta lo desconcentro, mas no abrió sus ojos y solo espero que el intruso hablara.

-Sasuke, ¿te molesta si te acompaño para hablar?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa, mas la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una aprobación por parte de él moviendo su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

La ninja se despojo de su ropa y se adentro en la tina mientras se sentaba quedando frente a frente con su esposo.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto seriamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke, ¿tu aun me amas?- pregunto con tristeza en espera de una respuesta.

-si no fuera así, no estaría contigo Sakura- respondió secamente angustiando aun mas a su mujer.

-¿sabes distinguir entre amor y costumbre Sasuke?, pues yo sí, yo se que te amo y eso puede más que la costumbre, pero si seguimos así de alejados lo único que lograremos será destruir todo lo que hemos construido juntos- dijo triste pero con seriedad la peli rosa.

El chico medito por un momento, lamentablemente su esposa tenía razón, su relación se estaba desmoronando.

-¿sabes que me preocupa?, me preocupa el no saber qué hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no quiero perderte Sakura, pero no encuentro respuestas con las que pueda contribuir a mejorar esta situación, me logra asustar que de pronto lo que diga o haga te aleje de mi como paso hace años- respondió con preocupación el ninja mientras la miraba esperando respuesta. Ella estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que el diría esas cosas, ¿Sasuke Uchiha asustado y sin saber cómo actuar?, en verdad no lo conocía tanto como pensaba.

-tú no tienes respuestas Sasuke y yo tampoco, pero estoy segura de que juntos las encontraremos, pues los dos tenemos la voluntad de arreglar esto- dijo sonriente la mujer de ojos jade.

-ven- ordeno dulcemente el poseedor del sharingan.

La peli rosa se acerco y enredo en sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él mientras se recostaba en su hombro y se abrazaba en su torso.

-te amo- dijo aquel hombre mientras correspondía al abrazo y pasaba los dedos de su mano por el largo cabello de su amada -¿puedo darte un beso?- pregunto casi con inocencia a lo que la mujer rio divertida para después acercarse y comenzar a besarlo.

El beso era lento, se sentía como si llevaran años sin verse, realmente querían que el reloj se detuviera y les permitiera estar de esa forma siempre. El Uchiha poso una de sus manos tras la cabeza de ella para darle profundidad al beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar apasionadamente mientras aumentaban el ritmo en sus labios, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Sasuke paso a saborear aquel dulce cuello con olor a cereza, el contacto de sus partes intimas por la posición que tenían era excitante, todo en su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo, no había tiempo que perder, lentamente se convirtieron en uno, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, a medida que la medico aumentaba sus movimientos comenzaban a brotar de sus gargantas gemidos que comprobaban lo bien que la estaban pasando.

-Sasuke ahhh ahhh mm- susurraba en su oído la Señora Uchiha.

-Sa-kura ahh- gemia de igual forma el azabache.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y cargados de deseo, llevaban mucho tiempo sin llegar a tal punto, así que la mejor forma de terminar era con el orgasmo, corriente eléctrica que hacía mucho no se adueñaba de todo su ser.

La pareja tenía unidas sus frentes y respiraban agitadamente por el ejercicio recién realizado.

-te amo Uchiha Sasuke- menciono la joven regalándole un corto beso en los labios.

-y yo a ti Uchiha Sakura- respondió aquel hombre regalándole también un corto beso.

Después de aquella noche, todo había mejorado entre los dos, cada uno ponía de su parte para que todo estuviera bien y cualquier desacuerdo era discutido entre los dos, de igual forma su vida sexual había retomado un buen rumbo, definitivamente no había un mejor des estresante ni mejor medicina que esa.

Los días transcurrieron sin problema alguno, aunque lo que no sabían era lo que se les venía encima, o bueno Sasuke no se lo imaginaba.

-Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo- dijo la peli rosa mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el azabache mientras apagaba el televisor para ponerle atención a su esposa.

-bueno, veras, lo que pasa es que- decía nerviosa la joven ante la revelación que debía dar.

-relájate y dilo- animo el Uchiha al ver los nervios de la mujer.

-Sasuke, ¿tu todavía quieres restaurar el clan?- pregunto finalmente la medico.

-si- dijo un tanto confundido frente a la pregunta.

-uff que alivio- respiro tranquila la ninja.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- cuestiono aun confundido.

-porque tenemos menos tiempo del que crees para prepararnos a hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosa.

-Sakura, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso- le menciono a su esposa el azabache.

-no me entiendes Sasuke ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer.

-la verdad, no- respondía mas confundido que antes.

-Sasuke, ¡vamos a ser padres!- dijo alegre la noticia a su esposo.

El poseedor de sharingan no lograba reaccionar, todo fue demasiado rápido y era mucha la información que asimilar, en su cara solo se veía el asombro, mas ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? O ¿no te gusto la noticia?- pregunto preocupada la kunoichi.

El azabache se acerco y la abrazo con ternura, no se esperaba la noticia, pero era justo lo que faltaba para cumplir todos sus sueños y podía estar seguro que los de su esposa también.

-seremos padres- sonrió el hombre -¡seremos padres Sakura!- grito con alegría mientras la volvía a abrazar con entusiasmo.

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, no olviden comentar y así me animo para mostrarles cómo trascurre todo como nuevos padres.

Cuídense, bye.


	3. Noticia inesperada

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Juntos.

-Sasuke, amor, despierta- decía la peli rosa mientras acariciaba el fuerte brazo de su esposo para despertarlo.

En cuestión de segundos aquel hombre se encontraba sobre ella besando su cuello.

-Sasuke, tenemos que levantarnos- dijo la ninja tratando de detenerlo.

-no quiero, mejor relájate y disfruta- dijo volviendo a besar el cuello de su esposa.

-amor, tenemos que ir al hospital- menciono la mujer.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- dijo deteniéndose y mirándola.

-hoy es sábado 14 Sasuke, hoy me hacen la primera ecografía, bueno eso si llegamos a tiempo- respondió la peli rosa.

-rayos no me acordaba- dijo el Uchiha mientras se paraba de la cama y entraba rápidamente a la ducha.

En 5 minutos el poseedor del sharingan estaba listo, así que tomaron rumbo al hospital.

-Sasuke, ¿estás nervioso?- pregunto curiosa la chica al ver distraído a su amado.

-¿ah?, esto, no para nada, no hay motivos para estarlo- respondió el azabache mientras miraba hacia otro lugar para evitar delatarse.

Ya en la sala de espera llego el tan anhelado momento.

-Uchiha Sakura- grito la doctora encargada de realizar la ecografía.

La pareja entro en aquel consultorio y tras unos minutos preparando todo comenzó el procedimiento.

-muy bien señor y señora Uchiha, tengo algo que decirles- dijo la doctora poniendo cara de preocupación para tratar de asustarlos y vaya que lo logro.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto angustiada Sakura.

-depende, a mi me parece una maravilla de la creación, pero a muchos padres creen que es una desgracia- respondió la doctora.

-díganos que pasa- insistió el Uchiha con los nervios de punta.

-bueno, primero que todo señora usted tiene 2 meses de gestación y segundo quiero que escuchen los latidos para ver si notan la anomalía de la que les hablo- dijo tranquilamente la doctora tratando de crear más intriga.

En ese momento se escucharon unos rápidos latidos, ¿dije bien?, si, latidos. Sakura que entendía un poco más que su esposo en el ámbito medico entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería la doctora y lo que escuchaba.

-¿son…?- pero la ninja no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-¡felicitaciones!, están esperando gemelos monocigoticos, más conocidos como gemelos idénticos- dijo alegremente la doctora.

-oh por Dios, ¡ahh no lo puedo creer!, escuchaste Sasuke, vamos a tener dos bebes igualitos- grito entusiasmada la señora Uchiha.

Sasuke no reaccionaba, apenas comenzaba a asimilar la idea de tener un hijo como para que le digan que tendría dos e idénticos.

-cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te gusta la noticia de los gemelos?- pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-no, pues, quiero decir, si me gusto, solo que, aun no lo puedo creer- respondió atónito.

-es muy normal señor Uchiha, así que para que se sienta mejor les mostrare a los pequeños fetos- menciono la doctora mientras les mostraba en el monitor aquellas pequeñas figuras que compartían aquel espacio –bueno, entonces este es uno, esta es su cabeza, sus diminutas manos y pies, esto del frente es el segundo, si ampliamos verán lo mismo, la cabeza, diminutas manos y pies, al parecer están muy bien, sus latidos son normales y el tamaño es propicio para el tiempo gestante- explico la doctora.

-doctora ¿podría regalarnos imágenes?- pregunto la peli rosa.

-claro, no hay problema- respondió con una gran sonrisa la doctora.

Después de sacar las imágenes y que Sakura se quitara esa pegajosa sustancia recibieron ciertas indicaciones.

-señor y señora Uchiha, debe tener en cuenta que un embarazo gemelar es más complejo, los cuidados deben ser mayores y los síntomas del embarazo pueden ser más notorios e inclusive en mayor cantidad, se le recomienda a la madre comer bien, dormir lo suficiente, no realizar esfuerzos ni alzar objetos pesados, es preferible que evite el estrés, tristezas y problemas pues podría crear traumas o incluso aborto espontaneo, también debe venir de forma seguida a las regulaciones y ante cualquier anomalía presentarse en el hospital, al padre se le recomienda paciencia como a todos los demás, las emociones de su esposa serán más fuertes y cambiantes, así que en lugar de discutir préstele la ayuda necesaria y si esta en sus capacidades cumpla todos los caprichos que se presentaran- advirtió la doctora mientras les entregaba los papeles de la próxima cita, las imágenes y documentos con recomendaciones.

-doctora muchas gracias- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie al igual que su esposo para marcharse.

-gracias- dijo igualmente Sasuke.

-con mucho gusto señor y señora Uchiha, hasta pronto- menciono la doctora mientras ellos salían del lugar.

La pareja tomo nuevamente camino a casa platicando de lo ocurrido en el consultorio.

-Sasuke, no es genial, tendremos dos bebes, aunque bueno será el doble de todo, dos pañales, dos teteros, dos baños, dos camas, dos regalos, dos llantos, será agotador pero vale la pena, ¿no crees?-

-si… por cierto Sakura, ¿crees que sea un buen padre?- pregunto preocupado el azabache.

-claro que si, serás un padre genial- respondió con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo para que no pensara en eso –veras que apenas los tengas en tus manos el instinto de padre te guiara, no te preocupes- siguió animando la peli rosa.

-gracias- dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –en verdad tengo la mejor esposa y la mejor madre para mis hijos- dijo dándole una sonrisa y haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡ey!- escucharon que les gritaron, por lo tanto voltearon a ver quién era, en cuestión de segundos una feliz pareja con un niño en brazos se acercaron a ellos.

-Naruto, Hinata, que alegría verlos- pronuncio la peli rosa.

-hace días no los veíamos, ¿Cómo han estado? Y ¿Cómo esta mi futuro sobrino?- pregunto el rubio.

-querrás decir tus futuros sobrinos- aclaro el poseedor del sharingan con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-¿tendrán dos bebes?- pregunto impactada la Hyuga.

-¡hi!, son gemelos- respondió Sakura.

-oh Dios, felicitaciones- menciono Hinata dándoles una sonrisa, mientras que su hiperactivo amigo los miraba con sorpresa.

-gracias- respondieron el señor y la señora Uchiha.

-¿escuche bien? ¿Gemelos frentona?- dijo alegremente una rubia que se acercaba con su esposo y un pequeño caminando tomado de la mano de sus padres.

-¡si puerca!- respondió igualmente alegre la medico.

-felicidades familia Uchiha- dijo Sai.

-¡sí! ¡Muchas felicidades!- agrego Ino.

-gracias- respondió nuevamente el feliz matrimonio Uchiha.

Al platicar por un rato los viejos amigos era hora de regresar a casa, despidiéndose todos, cada uno siguió con la ruta planeada. En cuestión de minutos los Uchiha se encontraban ya en casa y mientras descansaban en corredor que da al patio entablaron una típica conversación de padres.

-¿a quién crees que se parezcan Sasuke?- pregunto la ninja mientras se acostaba y colocaba la cabeza en las piernas de su esposo.

-mmm, no lose, pero deberían parecerse a mí, pues soy atractivo y no tengo un raro cabello rosado- dijo en forma de burla para molestar a su esposa.

-¿Qué?, considérate hombre muerto Uchiha- dijo también en forma de burla amenazando con atacarlo.

-bueno ya hablando en serio, no lo sé, pero ¿sabes?, me encantaría que tuvieran tus ojos- dijo el azabache mientras acariciaba el fino rostro de la medico.

-la idea me gusta, pero, ¿no crees que se verían muy raros con ojos verdes y poseyendo el sharingan?- menciono la ninja mientras ponía cara de incógnita.

-serian los primeros Uchiha sin ojos negros, suena interesante- respondió el azabache.

- y ¿si son niñas?- volvió a cuestionar Sakura.

-pues espero que no tengan tu carácter- dijo nuevamente el forma de burla.

-no pues, hablo don pasivo- dijo sarcásticamente.

- si son niñas, me imagino que seré un loco padre celoso que mate a todo idiota que quiera salir con ellas- dijo de forma macabra el Uchiha.

-no exageres, tu sabes que si te ponen carita tierna no podrás decirles que no a nada- pronuncio Sakura.

-mejor no pensemos en su vida sentimental y la forma de manipulación paternal- dijo un tanto indignado Sasuke.

-Sasuke, tengo hambre, ¿qué quieres que comamos?- cuestiono la peli rosa.

-¿Qué tal si comemos en el restaurante preferido del teme?- pregunto el poseedor del sharingan.

-¡si, vamos!- respondió feliz su esposa.

La pareja se dirigió al Ichraku Ramen, debían aprovechar cada momento como dos personas únicamente, pues en tan solo en siete meses su atención se centraría en los dos intrusos más importantes por el resto de sus vidas.

Bueno aquí termina este, espero les haya gustado, sé que es un poco corto pero no contaba con mucho tiempo, recuerden comentar.

Cuídense, bye.


	4. listos o no, aqui vamos

Hola, vuelvo con el capitulo 4, pero antes quiero agradecer por su atención y apoyo, ahora si continuemos…

Juntos.

-Sasuke- dijo casi en un canto la peli rosa tratando de despertar a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió casi dormido el Uchiha.

-quiero galletas de chocolate- pidió la medico como si fuera una niña.

-en la cocina hay Sakura- decía entre su sueño el azabache.

-se acabaron Sasuke, ¿podrías comprarme?- pidió dulcemente la mujer.

-Sakura son las tres de la mañana, te prometo que te las traeré cuando regrese del trabajo- propuso el poseedor del sharingan un tanto estresado por haber despertado.

-wwaaa, eres malo Sasuke, quiero ya mis galletas de chocolate, si vez, ya no me quieres, waa- gritaba la ninja con cara de pucheros y como si fuera a llorar.

-ya, ya, está bien, voy por tus galletas- dijo mientras se colocaba ropa y disimulaba su molestia.

Ya en la calle, Sasuke se dirigió a la tienda de 24 horas.

-cálmate Sasuke, cálmate, solo faltan 3 meses como máximo- se repetía para disipar la rabia mientras buscaba las clamadas galletas de chocolate y unas de vainilla, conociendo a su esposa diría que quiere también de ese sabor, siempre pasaba lo mismo desde hacía tres meses.

Nuevamente en la mansión Uchiha…

-¡llegaste!, ¿encontraste galletas?- pregunto entusiasmada la medico.

-ten- dijo mientras le entregaba las bolsas con galletas.

-¿no trajiste de fresa?- pregunto curiosa la señora Uchuha.

-me pediste de chocolate Sakura- pronuncio tratando de mantener la calma el azabache.

-aunque de vainilla están muy bien, gracias cariño- dijo con alegría mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla y comenzaba a comer las galletas.

2 horas más tarde…

-Sasuke, despierta- decía la mujer mientras zarandeaba a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-pronuncio desesperadamente el azabache mientras la mira con sus ojos carmesí y cierto toque de rabia.

-¡hay!, ¡cálmate Uchiha!, te llamo por que ya sonó tu despertador y sigues dormido- respondió con rabia la medico mientras se volvía a acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

-lo siento, no te enfades, es solo que estoy cansado- aclaro el ninja mientras se levantaba para comenzar su rutina diaria.

Esa clase de problemas ocurrían todos los días, Sakura despertaba a Sasuke para que complaciera sus antojos y después lo levantaba para que se fuera a trabajar, el azabache estaba exhausto, en momentos como esos querían que sus hijos nacieran rápido, aunque después veía a los hijos de sus compañeros y lo difícil que es cuidarlos y retomaba mejor la idea de salir a las 2 o 3 de la mañana a la tienda, pero por más que quisiera evitar cualquiera de las dos situaciones el momento de ser padres se acercaba más rápido de lo que creía y listos o no debían comenzar el reto.

Ocho meses y medio después el momento del parto inducido llego, los bebes tenían todo lo necesario para nacer y no había tiempo que perder.

En la habitación se encontraba la pareja tratando de sobrellevar el momento, Sakura tenía contracciones seguidas y muy fuertes, el momento de pujar había llegado.

-vamos Sakura puja, puja- decía el doctor mientras una enfermera contaba hasta diez para indicar en qué momento podía parar.

El dolor era impresionante, la peli rosa apretaba la mano de su asustado y nervioso esposo, mas lo bueno fue que la condición física de la ninja y el ejercicio que conllevaba serlo le permitió que la salida de su primer hijo no demorara tanto como la de una mujer normal. Esa hora había transcurrido rápidamente, pero no podía detenerse, había poco tiempo para que el segundo saliera o por el contrario podría ahogarse, así que el doctor continuo indicándole que pujara.

-vamos Sakura, tu puedes puja, puja, un poco mas y saldrá completamente- insistía el doctor.

Pasaron exactamente nueve minutos y el bebe B salió finalmente, de forma rápida pasaron a prestarle atención mientras lo analizaban como habían hecho con el A, al ver que todo estaba en perfecto orden y la madre había terminado de ser tratada como se debe después del parto y conducida a una habitación llevaron a sus pequeños para que los conocieran.

-muy bien señor y señora Uchiha aquí están sus pequeños- decía con entusiasmo la enfermera, la cual le entrego uno a cada uno – y ¿Qué nombres les pondrán a estos lindos niños?- pregunto curiosa la enfermera.

La pareja se miro, no habían pensado nombres, incluso habían dejado como incógnita el sexo de los bebe hasta que nacieran, así que todo debía ser organizado en ese momento.

-Sasuke, ¿te molestaría si a este lo llamamos como tu hermano?- pregunto la peli rosa mientras acariciaba el negro cabello del bebe B esperando la respuesta de su esposo.

-me gusta la idea- dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia pero agradecido por el detalle de su amada.

-bueno enfermera entonces este se llama Itachi Uchiha- dijo sonriendo.

-es un lindo nombre y va muy bien con el apellido, ¿y el bebe A?- pregunto por ultimo la enfermera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sasuke, ¿qué nombre te gustaría ponerle?- cuestiono intrigada la medico.

-emm, ¿qué te parece… Hideki?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-sí, me gusta, entonces el bebe A es Hideki Uchiha- agrego la peli rosa.

-¡le queda perfecto!, bueno no siendo más cualquier cosa que necesiten me dicen, mientras tanto iré a organizar todo para el registro de los bebes y acordar su día de salida- dijo sonriente la enfermera para retirarse y dejar a la nueva pareja de padres.

Ya solos, la nueva familia Uchiha se encontraba detallando a los pequeños que tenían en sus brazos.

-Sasuke no sacaron mi extraño cabello rosa- menciono divertida recordando la conversación que tuvieron el día que supieron que eran dos.

-se parecen a mí, entonces serán atractivos- dijo de igual forma en azabache.

-¡oh, sí claro!- respondió sarcásticamente la ninja.

-pero me gusta la idea de que sean los primeros Uchiha con ojos verdes- agrego el hombre mientras contemplaba a su pequeño que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿ojos verdes? ¿Hablas enserio Sasuke?- pregunto a su esposo la peli rosa ya que el bebe que ella tenía en brazos estaba totalmente dormido, o bueno así parecía ser, hasta que comenzó a llorar provocando una reacción en cadena con su hermano llorando los dos enérgicamente.

-¿así serán siempre?- pregunto con cara de "no puede ser'' el Uchiha.

-espero estés listo cariño- respondió con un sonrisa su esposa.

-contigo a mi lado, seguramente lo estaré- dijo acercándose y regalándole un tierno beso en sus labios, que aunque prometía volverse apasionado, el llanto se sus hijos no se los permitió.

-ven, pásamelo- dijo mientras comenzaba a amantar a el pequeño de sus brazos para seguidamente comenzar con el otro y calmarlos a la vez.

El azabache miraba aquella escena con ternura, no podía creer que después de haber pasado una infancia difícil, una adolescencia cargada de odio y oscuridad finalmente era feliz con quien siempre le había prometido y regalado amor y que ahora le regalaba el cumplimiento de su más inocente sueño.

-Sakura, gracias- pronuncio inesperadamente el poseedor del sharingan mientras daba un dulce beso en la frente a su esposa.

-te amo Sasuke- dijo la medico regalándole un sonrisa.

-y yo a ti Sakura- respondió regalándole también una sonrisa.

Ese mismo día todos sus amigos pasaron a conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la aldea, los bebes como había dicho Sasuke son idénticos a él, a diferencia de que tienen los mismos hermosos ojos jade de su madre y muy seguramente tendrán una extraña personalidad.

Los meses pasaron con gran velocidad, cuidar de gemelos era bastante difícil y agotador, como era de suponerse no había tiempo para nada mas que no tuviera que ver con Itachi y Hideki, y ahora mucho menos cuando parecen un par de locos descontrolados gritando cosas inentendibles, gateando por toda la casa, probando todo lo que cogen y lanzando cosas de forma divertida a la misma vez.

-Hideki, ven acá- gritaba desesperada la peli rosa mientras corría tras su escurridizo hijo hasta que al fin pudo cargarlo, pero no todo es color de rosas –Itachi, suelta eso- gritaba nuevamente la medico mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le quitaba un pequeño muñeco de porcelana para después cargarlo como con su otro hijo.

Los días eran agotadores, los niños eran inquietos y disfrutaban de ver a sus padres desesperados tras de ellos, y como si fuera poco cada pequeño yendo en la dirección contraria para evitar ser alcanzados.

-¡ya llegue!- se escucho en la puerta la vos del azabache.

-gracias a Dios, ten ayúdame con uno- pronuncio la mujer mientras le entregaba a uno de sus hijos.

Ya en la cocina los pequeños estaban sentados en sus mesitas preparados para comer, Sakura se encargaba de darle sus alimentos a Hideki mientras Sasuke lo hacía con Itachi.

-y ¿Cómo te fue hoy Sasuke?- pregunto con serenidad la señora Uchiha.

-lo único diferente fue llevarle el informe del mes al teme, y ¿Cómo te fue con los niños hoy?- pregunto el señor Uchiha.

-pues, se levantaron, desayunaron, mientras yo organizaba la ropa seca tomaron nuevamente una de tus camisas blancas como juguete dejándola inservible, después mientras cocinaba se fueron sin darme cuenta a la sala y quebraron el jarrón que era de tu madre, después durmieron un rato, y antes de que llegaras Hideki parecía un demente gateando y gritando e Itachi tenía la intención de comerse uno de los muñequitos de porcelana de la sala – le conto la peli rosa con cansancio a su esposo.

-es la segunda camisa del mes y la cuarta reliquia de la semana, a este paso destruirán la casa- agrego también con cansancio el azabache.

Cuando los pequeños terminaron de comer, les dieron un baño para relajarlos y después de darles leche tibia quedaron profundamente dormidos dándoles a sus padres una tregua.

-por fin- dijo Sasuke recostándose en la cama.

-si- respondió su esposa mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su blusa –Sasuke tomare un baño, ¿quieres acompañarme? –pregunto ingenuamente la peli rosa.

El azabache solo asintió con la cabeza, realmente necesitaba también un baño y que mas que disfrutarlo con su esposa. Las prendas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo, mientras tanto la pareja disfrutaba de el agua recorrer sus cuerpos y como entre apasionados besos sus lenguas luchaban por mantener el control, el azabache recostó a su esposa contra la pared mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas de su esposo, en medio de caricias y desesperados besos Sasuke comenzó a embestirla, cada instante en su interior debía ser aprovechado y disfrutado antes de que sus hijos interrumpieran como era comúnmente, el baño se inundo de gemidos, querían todo del otro.

-Sasuke mmm aahhh mas ahhh ahhh umm- decía placenteramente mientras enrredaba entre sus dedos el rebelde cabello azabache de su esposo.

-Sa-kura ahhh ahhh- susurraba de igual forma el hombre mientras la sostenía más fuertemente aumentando las embestidas.

-ahhh ahhh uuhmm- gemía la peli rosa aprovechando cada segundo antes de terminar.

Un extenuante grito de placer fue ahogado entre sus bocas mientras llego el orgasmo dejándolos cansado pero satisfechos, para seguir después con la ducha que se había pospuesto.

Tras estar listos, cada uno con sus prendas de dormir acudieron a la cocina donde cenaron y platicaron un poco de cosas diferentes a sus hijos. Al terminar Sakura pasó a lavar los platos, o eso pretendía si su travieso esposo la dejaba.

-Sasuke ahh espera debo terminar aquí ahh- decía con gemidos que provocaba su amado mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus senos, lamia su cuello y adentraba su otra mano en su ropa interior regalándole suaves y tortuosas caricias parciales.

-deja eso, hay que aprovechar que los niños duermen- decía mientras adentraba uno de sus dedos en aquella húmeda cavidad.

-aaahhhh es-ta bi-en aahhh, pero haslo ya Sasuke mmm- suplicaba mientras su esposo adentraba dos de sus dedos en su intimidad mientras sentía su erecto mimbro suplicante en su trasero, tras unos minutos la peli rosa pudo voltearse y sentarse en el mesón de la cocina, en un desesperad intento las prendas que estorbaban para lograr su unión descendieron, Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla de forma suplicante y rápida provocando en sus cuerpos corrientes eléctricas que eran acompañadas de gemidos.

-me facinas ahh Saku-ra mmm- susurraba en el oído de su esposa el azabache.

-y tu mmm a mi ahhh ahhhh- respondía entre gemidos la ninja.

El encuentro llego a su final nuevamente, sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban mutuamente, todo había trascurrido muy bien hasta ahora, pero…

-wwaaaaaaahhhhhh- se escucharon unos llantos, nuevamente sus hijos clamaban su presencia, pero después de disfrutar en pareja no había ningún problema en continuar con sus responsabilidades.

Tres años habían pasado ya, dos años cargados de momentos de cansancio, daños por toda la casa, miles de gastos, etcétera, pero ver el gran avance de sus hijos era la mayor recompensa.

Dos pequeños se veían caminando a la puerta y entre risas parecieran tramar algo, unos minutos después el sonido de la puerta los sobresalto pero al ver que era quien esperaba armaron un total escándalo.

-¡papa!- gritaron enérgicamente dos niños idénticos como dos gotas de agua mientras se aferraban a las piernas de su padre fuertemente.

-hola Itachi, hola Hideki- decía mientras les desordenaba el cabello y caminaba con ellos a rastras.

-y díganme niños ¿Dónde está mama?- pregunto dulcemente el azabache.

-dolmida, shhh- respondieron a la vez y como si dijeran un secreto los lindos gemelos.

-bien, entonces vamos a despertarla- dijo tomándolos de la mano y subiendo juntos la escalera hasta la habitación matrimonial.

Yo junto a Sakura los niños se subieron sigilosamente a la cama mientras que su padre sentándose a su lado le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-despierta preciosa- dijo suavemente el Uchiha a la mirada expectante de sus hijos, los culés no se quedaron atrás.

-espelta peshiosha- dijo uno de los niños mientras el otro metía su cachete en la boca dejándola babeada.

-que forma tan húmeda de despertar- dijo un tanto somnolienta abrazando a los pequeños que le habían saltado encima y regalándole una sonrisa a su esposo.

-hola bella durmiente- dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

-hola príncipe azul- dijo un tanto divertida mientras terminaba con la distancia dándole el corto beso.

-hoda plinsesha- dijeron imitando la actuación de sus padres mientras cada uno mordía suavemente uno de los cachetes de su madre dejándola babeada nuevamente.

-bueno mis amores, vamos a comer- dijo mientras se levantaba y cargaba a uno de los niños mientras en Uchiha tomaba al otro.

-¡pomida!-gritaban repetitivamente hasta que finalmente comenzaron a comer.

La cena de los Uchiha era casi siempre igual, los niños en su afán de independencia comían solos volviendo la mesa nada y mientras su padre hablaba de su trabajo se empeñaban en afirmar que eran ninjas.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Sasuke?- pregunto la peli rosa.

-se nos presento un problema con los nuevos pero después de darles una buena explicación todo volvió a la normalidad- respondió el azabache.

-¡nindas! ¡nindas! ¡Yo soy a ninda!- gritaba con jubilo Hideki mientras enterraba el tenedor en la carne.

-¡yo también a ninda!- gritaba su hermano.

-¡somos a nindas!- terminaban diciendo los dos mientras se miraban y se reían.

-en menos de lo que crees te estarán diciendo que los entrenes Sasuke- menciono la ninja mientras se reía de la actitud de sus hijos.

-no solo a mi Sakura, a ti te pedirán que les enseñes a usar esa súper fuerza- respondió mirando de igual forma a sus hijos.

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, en el próximo y posiblemente ultimo los niños serán un poco mas grandes ósea que es la hora de ser o tratar de llegar a ser ninjas.

Les deseo por adelantado un FELIZ AÑOOOOO…

Cuídense, bye.


	5. Como pasa el tiempo Fin

Hola, bueno aqui traigo el ultimo capitulo, no estoy segura de como quiero que sea, pero de igual forma tratare de que les agrade.

Juntos.

-papa, papa, papa, papa- gritaban dos niños de unos siete años totalmente iguales mientras zarandeaban a su padre para despertarlo.

-son las seis de la mañana niños, además es domingo, merezco descansar- respondió a los alaridos de sus hijos el azabache mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda para seguir durmiendo.

-papa, lo prometiste, dijiste que hoy nos ayudarías a entrenar- decían con un toque de molestia.

-lo hare, pero ahora déjenme dormir- dijo el Uchiha somnoliento.

Los pequeños un tanto desesperados, se miraron y acercándose comenzaron a crear un plan.

-Hideki, plan B- dijo Itachi entre susurros.

-no hay otra opción, el se lo busco- añadió el hermano mayor.

-¿listo?, 1, 2, 3- gritaron los gemelos y dando una fuerte patada con la técnica de fuerza que les enseño su madre, provocaron que dos de las patas de la cama se destruyera.

Sakura sobresalta por el acto se paró de inmediato, mientras su esposo con rabia y el sharingan activado miro a sus hijos, los cuales al entender lo que se les venía encima corrieron rápidamente.

-Itachi lo logramos- dijo el mayor mientras corrían.

-sí. Hideki, ya es tiempo- menciono el gemelo.

Dicho esto los dos se dividieron, logrando que su padre se confundiera y dándoles la oportunidad de esconderse.

-Hideki, Itachi, los quiero aquí y ahora- grito con ira el azabache en medio del bosque donde siempre entrenaban, para él era lógico donde se encontraba cada uno, aunque no podía negar que se le hizo difícil en una primera instancia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que uno de los gemelos atacara desde las sombras con una kunai, la cual no pudo seguir su camino gracias a la intromisión de un cuarto en el encuentro.

-pueden ser tus hijos Sasuke, pero nunca debes bajar la guardia- dijo una mujer mientras se paraba de espaldas al azabache.

-parece que van enserio - pronuncio el Uchiha a su esposa con una sonrisa macabra y tomando posición de ataque.

-un encuentro, dos contra dos, comencemos- dio como respuesta la señora Uchiha tomando la misma actitud de su esposo.

-primera lección de hoy, nunca permanezcas en un mismo punto sin esconder tu chakra, pues el enemigo sabrá tu posición- grito el azabache mientras lanzaba un jutsu de fuego a donde se encontraba uno de sus hijos, provocando que este saliera de su escondite y se moviera a otro, haciendo más obvia su posición.

-segunda lección, si el enemigo te encuentra, confróntalo, no huyas- grito Sakura mientras con un solo dedo destruía el árbol donde su otro hijo se encontraba, obligándolo a salir y enfrentarla.

- tercera lección, no subestimes a tu oponente y menos si tiene habilidades de copia- grito el gemelo escondido mientras imitaba a su padre en el jutsu de fuego y saliendo a su encuentro.

-rayos- pensó Sasuke – solo les he enseñado lo básico, eso quiere decir que… -pero no pudo continuar, nuevamente su hijo lo atacaba con gran cantidad de armas.

Con agilidad y gran facilidad, el Uchiha esquivo el ataque, y como si se tratara de un verdadero enemigo apareció frente a su hijo y tomándolo del cuello para levantarlo confirmo sus sospechas.

-el sharingan ¿he?, interesante- menciono el azabache mientras sus ojos carmesí chocaban con los de su hijo.

Rápidamente Sasuke lanzo a su hijo en dirección de su hermano, el cual se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con su madre, provocando que colisionaran y cayeran al suelo.

-¿eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?- pregunto con ironía el Uchiha mayor, mientras veía a los niños sentados en el suelo respirando cansados pero mirando a sus padres con rencor después de desactivar el sharingan.

-lección número cuatro, si tu enemigo posee capacidades iguales o similares a las tuyas, no dejes de usarlas- menciono Sakura mientras se paraba al lado de su esposo.

-no puedo, moverme- pronuncio Itachi.

-yo tampoco- dio como respuesta Hideki.

-espera papa, no lo hagas- grito desesperadamente Itachi al ver como su padre se acercaba con la intención de atacarlos con el chidori.

-papa, no lo hagas, haremos lo que quieras, pero no nos mates- decía casi llorando Hideki.

-hmp- musito Sasuke acercándose aun más.

-mama, ayúdanos- suplicaban llorando los niños a su madre.

-lo siento, ustedes se lo buscaron- respondió la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Finalmente Sasuke los ataco brutalmente dejándolos sin vida en el suelo.

-Fue un lindo sueño ¿verdad?- agrego el Uchiha sonriendo al igual que su esposa mientras sus asustados hijos reaccionaban y se cercioraban de seguir vivos.

-pero, pero, eso fue muy real- decía Hideki mientras se tocaba el lugar donde se supone su padre lo había atacado.

-es cierto- decía su hermano realizando la misma acción.

-jajaja, ¿en verdad creen que su padre sería capaz de matarlos?- dijo sonriendo Sakura mientras los ayudaba a pararse.

-pero, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?, aun me tiemblan las manos del susto- pregunto un tanto nervioso Itachi.

-el sharingan, no solo sirve para copiar habilidades, también se utiliza para jugar con la mente del oponente, si ustedes hubieran seguido con el activado, se me hubiera dificultado hacer lo que hice pues lo habrían notado de inmediato- explico el Uchiha mayor.

-y ¿Por qué nunca nos habías dicho eso?- preguntaron curiosos los gemelos.

-para que hablarles de algo que ni siquiera tenían, si me hubieran dicho que ya lo habían activado, seguramente lo sabrían antes de planear una emboscada contra nosotros- respondió el azabache mientras desordenaba el cabellos de sus hijos.

-y ahora que lo sabemos, ¿podemos seguir con la pelea?- pregunto entusiasmado Hideki.

-¿qué tal si mejor entrenamos?- propuso Sakura.

-yo estoy de acuerdo- menciono alegre Itachi.

-aahhh, está bien- dijo con resignación su gemelo.

-bueno, con que comenzamos- pregunto Sasuke seriamente.

-¡jutsus!-gritaron con energía los gemelos.

-bueno mi vida, suerte con eso- dijo la ninja a su esposo en el oído para después regalarle un beso en la mejilla y tomar camino a casa.

-por dejarme solo con esto me las vas a pagar ahora- grito con cara de malicia el ninja.

-¿ah,si?, eso quiero verlo Uchiha- grito la medico mientras seguía caminando.

-papa, vamos, tenemos que terminar antes de la 1:00- reclamo Hideki mientras alaba a su padre.

-¿antes de la 1:00? Y ¿eso por qué?- pregunto el azabache.

-vamos a ir donde Ryoga (hijo de Ino) y Kaeshi (hijo de Naruto) para un enfrentamiento rutinario- dijo con orgullo Itachi.

-muy bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo, hoy ustedes les van a dar una paliza- alentó el ninja.

La mañana transcurrió de forma productiva, no se podía negar que los herederos del clan eran tan inteligentes y hábiles como sus padres, cada técnica la aprenden y dominan con una precisión casi perfecta, dejando en muy en alto el símbolo de su espalda.

Ya en la mansión…

-¡niños, a bañarse!- grito Sakura desde la cocina.

-si mama- respondieron los gemelos para proceder a seguir la orden.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué les enseñaste?- pregunto Sakura mientras lavaba los platos.

-jutsus de fuego, diferentes usos del sharingan incluyendo los contra y practicaron un rato las técnicas de fuerza- dijo el azabache de forma serena.

-me sorprende lo rápido que han crecido y la rapidez con la que aprenden las cosas- decía con orgullo la ninja.

-si siguen así, nos van a superar en menos de lo que pensamos- respondió el azabache.

Unos pequeños se encontraban las la puerta escuchando la conversación de sus padres mientras sonreían de forma victoriosa.

-vamos bien Itachi- susurro Hideki a su hermano.

-¡hi!- afirmo Itachi.

-escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es una falta de respeto- replico el azabache apareciendo detrás de los gemelos dandlos un gran susto.

-¡ahh!- gritaron pegando un gran salto para después mirar la macabra cara de su padre.

-no-noso-tros, solo, pues…- trataba de decir Hideki.

-pasamos a despedirnos- agrego Itachi fingiendo seguridad en lo que decía.

-van a llegar tarde- sentencio Sakura regalándoles una sonrisa.

-es la 1:00- grito Itachi tomando a su hermano y corriendo –adiós- gritaron desde la puerta los gemelos.

-parece que pasar tanto tiempo con kakashi-sensei les hace daño- dijo divertida la ninja.

-tienes razón- afirmo el azabache tomando a su esposa de la cintura por la espalda –tu me debes algo por dejarme solo ahora- agrego mientras apretaba de forma sensual los senos de su esposa.

-aahhh- gimió al sentir aquel masaje y como su amado lamia y mordía su cuello.

En cuestión de segundos y entre desesperados intentos de quitar sus ropas llegaron al sofá.

-Sasuke, mmm por que ahhh no vamos a la mmm habitación- sugería entre gemidos la peli rosa sintiendo la lengua de su amado jugar con sus senos.

-se te olvida, que no tenemos cama- respondió mientras seguía lamiendo y tocando todo el cuerpo de su esposa.

-mmm verdad aaahhh, Dios Uchiha haslo de una vez aaahhh- decía mientras el ninja jugaba con dos de sus dedos en su intimidad.

-no te desesperes, todo a su tiempo- susurraba en su oído en Uchiha mientras hacía que ella llegara con tan solo usar sus dedos –tu turno preciosa- dijo sensualmente el azabache dejándola a ella sobre él.

-me encanta tenerte a mi merced rraawww- ronroneo la medico mientras se apoderaba de aquellos deseables labios.

El beso era posesivo y apasionado, pero no había tiempo que perder, así que era hora de comenzar a divertirse.

-corazón, ¿conoces el 69?- pregunto la peli rosa de forma sensual pegando su voluptuoso pecho al de su esposo.

-eres golosa- dijo el azabache apretándole el trasero.

Sakura tomo su posición e introdujo en su boca el miembro de su esposo, Sasuke comenzó también su trabajo introduciendo su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad.

-mmmm, uumm, ahhmmm- gemia ahogadamente la peli rosa al sentir las ágil y rápida lengua de su esposo mientras ella introducía seguidamente el miembro en su boca, pero no pudo evitar detenerse un momento cuando sintió que su amado aparte de su lengua usaba uno de sus dedos produciéndole un placer incontrolable –aaaaahhhh.

La mujer aumento el ritmo concentrándose en la punta de aquel viril artefacto haciendo que su esposo llegara justo con ella al orgasmo y obligándolo a gemir placenteramente.

Nuevamente regresaron a la posición inicial (ella sobre el) tratando de regular el ritmo de sus cuerpos, por que como era de esperarse, ese no sería el final.

-¿te gusto?- pregunto dulcemente la mujer.

-no estuvo mal, pero aun tienes que pagármelas- respondió el azabache mientras se acostaba sobre ella.

El ninja comenzó a besar apasionadamente aquel adictivo cuello, sin importar los años que llevaban juntos es llama de amor y deseo nunca disminuía, era impresionante que el rose de sus cuerpos desnudos los excitara casi instantáneamente.

-Sasuke, te quiero dentro- reclamo con deseo la peli rosa mientras se apoderaba de los labios de su esposo comenzando una guerra de lenguas y lentas embestidas.

Cada penetración los llevaba a la locura exigiendo más y mas hasta tomar rapidez y astucia acompañada de gemidos que se apoderaban de aquella sala.

-aaahhh ahh Sa-kura mmm- gemía roncamente el azabache.

-aaaah Sasuke aahhhhh mmmmm hazlo ahhhh mm ohhh si ahhh- decía casi en transe de placer la medico.

Así pasaron los minutos, hasta que el tan anhelado orgasmo se hizo presente haciendo que la peli rosa se arqueara así el cuerpo de su esposo y apretara entre sus paredes aquel miembro llevándolo a él un poco después al clímax regalándoles un unisonó gemido.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus latidos parecían no tener tregua, la pareja descansaba abrazada a la espera de disminuir el cansancio que les había dejado aquel placentero encuentro, pero todo se vio frustrado al escuchar el timbre.

-¡los niños!- grito Sakura parándose rápidamente y tomando las prendas para colocárselas rápidamente y así abrir.

-hola pequeños ¿cómo les fue?- pregunto la ninja dándoles un abrazo y regalarle tiempo a su esposo de vestirse totalmente.

-¡muy bien!, ¡ganamos!-dijeron con ánimo los lastimados y cansados gemelos.

-esos son mis hijos, vengan, vamos a decirle a su padre – agrego la medico meintras los tomaba de la mano.

-amor, adivina ¿Quiénes ganaron?- dijo la ninja a su esposo que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

-¡nosotros!- gritaron con orgullo los niños.

-felicitaciones, no esperaba nada menos de mis hijos- pronuncio el Uchiha mientras se agachaba a su altura y los abrazaba –ahora vayan donde su madre para que les cure esas heridas- ordeno tiernamente el ninja.

-si señor- dijeron mientras salían corriendo a donde su madre.

Tras unos minutos curándolos…

-muy bien eso fue todo- dijo alegremente la medico mientras se paraba para botar las cosas usadas.

-gracias mama- dijeron a la vez Itachi y Hideki.

-bueno, van se lavan las manos con su padre y vienen los tres a cenar ¿listo?- ordeno la ninja.

-si señora- respondieron para salir corriendo nuevamente donde su padre.

Durante la cena…

-entonces kaeshi hizo un montón de clones de el mismo y con el sharingan pude saber cuál era el real y lo derribe finalmente- termino de contar su gran pelea Itachi.

-sí, y Ryoga en un intento desesperado no utilizo la técnica de los Yamanaka sino un montón de dibujos, pero yo jugué con su mente como dijo papa y lo deje quieto y así pude darle el golpe final- agrego Hideki su parte de la historia.

-wow, es una historia genial, lucharon muy bien- los felicito su madre.

-y ¿tú qué dices papa?, ¿lo hicimos bien?- pregunto Itachi con curiosidad y pena.

-lo pudieron hacer mucho mejor- dijo seriamente Sasuke dejando a sus hijos con cara de desilusión –pero esta vez lo hicieron muy bien- culmino diciendo el Uchiha devolviéndole la sonrisa a la cara de sus pequeños.

-bueno mis niños, van se bañan que están muy sucios, se lavan los dientes y se van a dormir, ¿entendido?- ordeno dulcemente Sakura mientras recogía los platos para lavarlos.

-pero mama…- trataron de refutar los gemelos.

-pero nada, su madre les dio una orden- defendió el azabache a lo que sus hijos corrieron a cumplir la orden.

-¿sabes?, la próxima vez les enseñare a pasar de nivel el sharingan- menciono repentinamente el ninja con voz seria.

-no me voy a oponer, pero si quiero que les expliques bien las consecuencias, no quiero que mis hijos queden con problemas de visión siendo tan pequeños- agrego con igual todo la Uchiha.

-no te preocupes- respondió mientras salida de la cocina y se dirigía donde sus hijos.

-buenas noches Hideki- hablo suavemente el azabache mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello –buenas noches Itachi- hizo igualmente con su otro hijo.

-¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste antes de que nacieran?- dijo susurrando la ninja mientras su esposo apagaba la luz. Y salían de la habitación.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto tratando de recordar el azabache.

-¿si serias un buen padre?- respondió la ninja.

-y ¿Qué tal?- pregunto curioso el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, eres un padre genial- menciono dulcemente para después regalarle un tierno beso en los labios.

-todo gracias a ti Sakura- dijo el ninja regalándole una sonrisa y un suave abrazo –lamejor esposa y la mejor madre- agrego dándole un beso en la frente.

-ven vamos a dormir- dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo ante la ternura de su esposo.

Lentamente se fueron tomados de la mano para su habitación como una inocente pareja de novios, debían descansar, mañana les esperaba un agitado día, lleno de trabajo como pertenecientes a konoha, como padres y como esposos.

Era imposible negar que Sasuke y Sakura juntos habían construido un hogar casi perfecto, habían traído grandes ventajas con sus habilidades a toda una aldea y ahora sus descendientes en compañía de los de sus amigos prometían ser la nueva era de oro de la aldea y el mayor ejemplo de la frase que dice ''un buen alumno, supera al maestro''.

Fin.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, espero no haberlos defraudado, no soy muy buena escribiendo y mucho menos haciendo los finales, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí termina la historia.

Son geniales, gracias.

Ah y como si fuera poco espero que no me haya ido muy mal al pasar de script a escritura normal XD.

Cuídense, bye.


End file.
